Miku Nakano
|romaji=Nakano Miku |alias= |nickname= |birthday=May 5Negi Haruba's tweet and Quintuplets' birthday hashtag |age= 17 |gender= Female |hair_color= Red Brown (range: pearl pink to beige brown) |eye_color= Blue |family= Ichika Nakano (older sister) Nino Nakano (older sister) Yotsuba Nakano (younger sister) Itsuki Nakano (younger sister) Rena Nakano (mother) † Maruo Nakano (stepfather) Unnamed grandfather |occupation= Student |affiliation= Unnamed school Class 2-3Chapter 55 – Originally Class 2-1 in the Shonen Magazine chapter, but was later changed in tankōbon release. Class 3-1 (from Ch. 69) |manga=Chapter 1 |anime=Episode 1 |jap voice=Miku Itou |eng voice=Felecia Angelle }} |Nakano Miku}} is the third sister of the Nakano Quintuplets. She is a silent and reserved girl. Miku tends to have a pessimistic attitude and little confidence regarding herself.Chapter 4, page 16 Due to Fuutarou's influence, she's the first among the sisters who open up to him.Chapter 4, page 27 Appearance Miku is an emotionless looking girl with a medium-length hair. She has brownish red hair color, ranging from light pink to antique pink shade in Volume 1, and pearl pink to beige brown shade in Volume 4.Cover page of Volume 1Chapter 33, page 1 Her notable accessory is a wireless headphone that has a triangle-shaped design on both sides. 5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1 (p. 32). Like her sisters, she has a dark blue eyes, an average height, and well-endowed figure. Miku usually wears a long-sleeved sweater that covers her uniform. She also wears black tights and put on her headphones around her neck. Most of the time, she has part of her bangs covers her right eye. Miku wears a ranzel. 5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1 (p. 45)5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1 (p. 46) Miku has a Japanese-themed room. 5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 2 (p. 2). Miku is noted to have low sense of modesty, and having less care about her appearance.Chapter 4, page 12Chapter 5, page 9 Miku's low sense of modesty is first shown when she tries to undress Nino even with Fuutarou still around.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 2 (p. 19). Miku doesn't mind stripping her stocking in front of Fuutarou, indicating her low sense of modesty. 5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 4 (p. 12). Miku considers being seen half-naked as something that isn't a big deal. 5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 6 (p. 5). History Miku threw away her previous school's PE uniform. 5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 2 (p. 16). Personality Miku has a pessimistic way of thinking and a low confidence, even to the point of belittling herself.Chapter 4, page 16 Fuutarou notes that Miku doesn't have faith in herself. 5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 4 (p. 16). In contrary to her reserved self, she can talk in a straightforward manner and doesn't hesitate to confront others.Chapter 5, page 8 Miku likes Generals from the Sengoku Period 5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 3 (p. 22) and greatly influenced by their philosophies, to the point of affecting her real-life behavior.Chapter 4, page 3 Miku hides her liking towards the Generals and Japanese History from her sisters. 5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 4 (p. 15). Miku's favorite drink is "Matcha Soda". According to Fuutarou, it has weird flavor. 5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 3 (p. 9) Miku has a Japanese history related phone wallpaper. 5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 3 (p. 20) Despite her slightly negative outlook on life, such as when Miku asks Fuutarou to give up on her 5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 4 (p. 17).she is the first sister that holds true to the Gotoubun Principle. Miku always remind herself to follow the Go-toubun principle, going as far as compromising her own interest to make sure everyone treated equally.Chapter 23, page 17 Ability Miku has low physical capabilities (probably the lowest among the quints) and bad at cooking.Chapter 5, page 11Chapter 4, page 11 She is also less capable to comprehend the reasoning behind human relationship, implying the lack of romantic knowledge.Chapter 22, page 6 According to Yotsuba, Miku is the smartest among the sisters. 5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 2 (p. 2). Among the sister, Miku is the all-around smartest, with her strongest subject is Social Studies.Chapter 20, page 7 She has extensive knowledge of Japanese History.Chapter 4, page 10 Miku is also shown to be able to perfectly imitate her sisters' looks and personality without the others recognizing.Chapter 4, page 4Chapter 22, page 10 Miku's poor cooking skill is first shown. 5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 5 (p. 11). Miku's horrible cooking is shown again.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 21 (p. 2). Relationships Miku is portrayed as the less sociable sister among the five. Despite that, Miku has a friend that calls her "Miku-chan", hinting a close friendship (as opposed to Nakano-san, or Miku-san).Chapter 29, page 1 Ichika Nakano Ichika and Miku are close, as they often seen doing activities together compared with the other sister.Chapter 25, page 10Chapter 31, page 5 They also trust each other a lot, and Miku even readily compromises her interest for Ichika's sake.Chapter 23, page 16 Nino Nakano Nino-Miku quarrel is first shown. 5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 2 (p. 19). Miku labels Nino as someone who is too stubborn. 5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 6 (p. 8). Miku says that Fuutarou needs to use sincerity to deal with Nino. 5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 5 (p. 13). Nino's personality is a contrast to Miku's, and because to this they often quarrel with each other. Both of them doesn't hesitate to speak bluntly towards each other and even gives remarks that seems insulting.Chapter 5, page 8 Even on normal occasions, Miku is at odds with Nino .Chapter 31, page 16 Despite that, they're still close and care for each other.Chapter 6, page 19 Yotsuba Nakano Yotsuba said that the sisters know each other's thoughts just by expression, and she correctly guess Miku's feelings, indicating good relationship between the two.Chapter 4, page 28 Itsuki Nakano Miku & Nino call Itsuki as "Itsuki". 5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1 (p. 34) Itsuki reassures Miku about Fuutarou circumstances, hinting her awareness and care towards Miku's feelings.Chapter 20, page 15 Fuutarou Uesugi Miku calls Fuutarou "Fuutarou". 5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 2 (p. 15). Fuutarou's first impressions of Miku is someone you can't get a read on.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1 (p. 43-44) Miku initially rejects Fuutarou as a tutor because she's expecting someone better.Chapter 2, page 9 After Fuutarou found out her secret and appreciates it, Miku began to accept him, only to reject him again due to Fuutarou's lack of knowledge.Chapter 3, page 30 He spent a lot of effort in studying, and later manages to successfully gain her approval.Chapter 4, page 26 Fuutarou also motivates and inspire Miku to start studying, making her the first sister who accepts Fuutarou as a tutor.Chapter 4, page 27 After spending a lot of time with him, she would harbour strong feelings for Fuutarou, showing jealousy whenever another girl shows an interest in him, including her sisters. Quotes * "Whatever I can achieve, the other four can too, for sure" * "The five of us will always be with you." * "It's only fair since it's first come, first served." * He (Fuutarou) is my teacher and I'm his student. That won't change but that doesn't mean everything else won't change. "You won't get it if I tell you. Isn't figuring that out is your job?" - Miku Nakano5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 5 (p. 14). Trivia * Miku likes a certain brand of drinks called Matcha Soda. * Miku's design and artstyle in the oneshot version is different from the current one, having shorter hair and gloomier appearance. * Miku's notable accessory(ies) is a headphone with a triangle design on either side, representing number 3, which is a part of her name and the order of her birth. * Miku's headphone is a design mixture of the Audio-Technica M50x and AR3bt SE. * In the One-shot version, Miku had short hair with pigtails instead of long hair. *Miku is the first Nakano Quintuplets to properly hold hands with Fuutarou. She is also the first one to be piggybacked by Fuutarou. *Miku is the first Nakano Quintuplets to sleep in a bed with Fuutarou. References Site Navigation Category:Main Characters Category:Female